


Submission & Domination

by Senowolf



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Punisher (Comics), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha Frank, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas are celebrities, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Matt, Betas Are A Fluctuating Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Matt, Comeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Frank Needs A Bigger Hug, Frank is a big teddy bear, Frank is a broken man, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Content, Top Frank, Voyeurism, Werewolf Mates, necking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senowolf/pseuds/Senowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is a Beta, a blind one at that, and he was assigned to a very large, and very dominating Alpha named Frank. They've been together long enough to finally break through the walls of courtship and awkwardness. Now that Matt is in full blown heat anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission & Domination

**Author's Note:**

> _In this a/b/o universe, Alphas' are praised and are the highest ranking on every level including money, home estates, and fame. They are practically celebrities. They are also the smallest class. Which also means that it's hard for them to find a mate. Not because they would mate with another Alpha, but because there are so many Betas' and Omegas' to see. They would have slim chances of living long enough to meet their mate. Betas' are treated in kind, better off than Omegas'. Omegas' are the lowest and are the most commonly taken as mates by Betas'. There are some Alphas' who are lucky enough to meet their mates though. Some._

"It hurts, Frank. I can't-can't-" Matt stuttered helplessly from where he stood at Frank's side, tugging at his white shirt sleeve. 

Matt's belly ached deep within his loins and his body was already starting to ready itself for the Alpha beside him. The backs of his pants were becoming embarrassingly wet, and the beta was sure that everyone in front of them could smell the hormones and pheromones seeping from him at this point. He was sure the whole block stunk of him. 

Now, as to why he had to deal with this shit, Frank was a celebrity. Born an Alpha and raised by an Alpha pair, to the shock of many people. No one knew how two Alphas' managed to stay together. It just wasn't normal. Especially since they never fought or doubted each other's power. They were a true pairing. Or that's what people said. Frank said he always found it strange that they never fought. The other strange thing though, was how Frank was born an Alpha. Most people grew into the shoes of an Alpha. But he came out of the womb with big, deep red eyes. 

Frank himself was a deep guy. He was intense and serious and yet somehow he was vulnerable. Everyone was aware of the fact that Frank had had a previous family. Children even. But they were killed in a tragic accident involving two Beta groups. But according to one of Frank's late night drawls during his sleep, an unsuspecting Beta had befriended him. And then just like that, he had turned on him and killed his entire family in an attempt to kill the Alpha. Frank had witnessed his whole family's death. Yet he still tried to move on, tried to forget. Thus his reasoning for taking Matt as his beta. 

Matt nuzzled into Frank's neck and shoulder, hiding away from the cameras' and flashing lights that were blinding him. 

Despite the fact that he disliked that Frank killed people to keep his Alpha status, he'd come to enjoy the large man's presence. And now the only thing on his mind was the thick smell of gunpowder, burnished steel, blood, and smoke. Frank. It was the man's normal musk. Full of dominance and it was driving Matt crazy right now. 

He whimpered right in Frank's ear, trying so hard to get the man to take him back to his room and ravish him but he figured Frank was too angry for that right now. 

Another Beta had challenged him today, which meant another Beta was killed today. It wasn't that Frank had to kill the young Beta, it was just the way he chose to deal with things. Anyone who won over an Alpha not only got their power, but also took their Omega, or in this case, Beta. Matt knew Frank enough to know that the Alpha would slaughter a whole room full of Betas' before letting them touch the blind man. It was strange. 

They weren't necessarily lovers, because they hadn't rolled around in the sheets yet, but, Frank wasn't showing any sign of letting Matt go anytime soon. He could have sworn that he'd even heard Frank on the phone with one of the **BOAO** _(Beta Omega Assignment Organization)_ agents discussing the possibility of _"Keeping Matt Murdock as a mate."_

It had came as a shock to the blind man and honestly made him a little nervous. But now as he stood, shaking and quivering at Frank's side, he could care less. 

"Frank-"

"Shh, I know Matt just a little longer. We won't be out here much longer." Frank said while rubbing his hand down the blind man's side, making Matt shiver. 

Frank made a deep noise in the back of his throat, sending a very visible tremor working through Matt. The man's pants were getting tighter and wetter every second they were standing there. He was sweating profusely and whining in a barely audible voice over the roar of fans and paparazzi. 

"Excuse me Mr. Murdock, could you enlighten what it's like being taken in by an Alpha?" A voice nearly shouted just as a hand shot out and grabbed Matt by the elbow, tugging him roughly from Frank's side. 

The brunette cried out as he was tackled to the ground, claws cutting into his left shoulder blade and the back of his neck. He struggled against the hold, growling and fighting against the other person's tight grip. He was unaware that he was screaming Frank's name. He was however aware that the person above him was shouting at him and ripping at his clothes. This wasn't his Alpha. This wasn't Frank. 

Matt suddenly felt the weight of the person being ripped off, claws finally being freed from his sensitive skin. He slumped against the ground as Frank's deep growls filled his ears. He knew that he was safe now. His instincts were taking over him, and he found himself finding pleasure in the fact that whoever had jumped him was probably getting their throat ripped out. 

The crowd was gasping and snapping as many photos as possible while the fight raged on. Matt's eyes fell closed as his body numbed. Drunk on the hormones of his Alpha reaching his nose. He whimpered before forcing his wolf eyes open to look up at where Frank stood. The sound waves that reaches his ears told him that the person who had tackled him was a female, whose neck was between Frank's long taloned hand. He roared at her bloodied face, making her shriek in fear. Her eyes burned yellow as she submitted to him. 

His own eyes were bright red, daring her to make another move. Then, when she didn't, Frank threw her against the curb harshly, a crack silencing the crowd. 

_'Serves her right.'_ Matt thought, groggy. 

He was so tired now he didn't know how his body still managed to be aroused when Frank came and picked him up, bridal style, from the ground. 

"Time to go, Red." Frank whispered while taking the over heated man into his huge house, the sound of the crowd outside silenced immediately. 

They cut across the large mansion by taking the maid outlets inside the walls. Frank knew he needed to get Matt to their shared room, quickly. He was in full heat now and his body was dripping with arousal and pheromones. Little did Matt know, Frank had been going going out of his own mind as well. The smell of Matt's body readying itself was enough to put any other Beta or Alpha on edge. 

That was probably the reason why the female had jumped the brunette just moments earlier. 

_'Well he's mine bitch.'_ Frank thought possessively, eyes flaring. 

He kicked the bedroom's door open, growling when Matt clutched at his chest. His claws were grown out and his eyes were yellow as they looked up at parts of Frank's face pleadingly, going in and out of focus. Matt had realized at a young age, that he could sometimes see when he used his wolf eyes. This appeared to be one of those times. 

"Dammit Matthew, you're killing me here." Frank said in a sex deepened voice. 

He gently tossed the Beta onto his bed before setting to work with undoing his shoelaces and removing his clothes as quickly and efficiently as possible. 

When Matt was left in nothing but his black boxers, Frank pulled away and started to tear his own clothes off. 

Matt listened to the rustling of fabrics rubbing together. The rebounding sound waves made him _"see"_ that Frank had a strong, square jaw and large shoulders that were broad and perfect for holding onto. His stomach and chest were thick with muscle, like his arms and thighs. 

The bed dipped, signifying that Frank had climbed onto the bed. The Beta felt small distensions dip into the bed on either sides of his hips, Frank's hands. Matt whimpered when a hot tongue licked at his sweat damp stomach. It traced a wet line up from his navel, around his sensitive belly button, up the smooth indent of his abs, and up and around his left nipple making his back arch up into the touch. 

Frank's calloused hands ran over smooth, slender hips. His thumbs dug circles into the sharp jut of Matt's hip bones, while their tongues licked into each other's mouths and tasted newly revealed skin. 

Matt was told since he could understand, how the Alpha, Beta, and Omega dynamics worked. If Matt was ever taken by an Alpha, his body would change and shape itself to fit into the status of an Omega. But, he'd still be a Beta. Now, if he took a Beta, they would have to figure that out on their own. And still one of their bodies would change to fit the lesser status, but they'd still be a Beta. Same with Omega and Beta dynamics. There would be no reason for the Beta's body to change though. 

"Frank-I need you." Matt begged the Alpha who was currently sucking deep bruises into his neck and shoulders. Even one over his nipple. 

"Shh-shht. I know Baby, I know." Frank murmured against Matt's Adam's apple before nipping at it. 

His large hands roamed the soft expanse of Matt's navel, before shoving under the waistband of his black boxer briefs. Matt inhaled sharply, a gasp breaking past his swollen lips as that same calloused hand wrapped around his aching cock. He moaned when Frank thumbed the tip, rubbing circles around the soft skin. 

The war veteran pumped his hand, switching between different speeds and grips before settling for slow and tight. Every now and then he would swipe the beading come off the head of Matt's dick, slickening his gestures. After nearly driving Matt over the edge multiple times, Frank pulled his hand out of Matt's boxers, licking the pre-come that had gathered on his thumb and middle finger off with a satisfied moan. 

Then he pulled himself off of the younger man and slipped his fingertips into the waistband of Matt's briefs, and tugged them over the beautiful curve of his ass and off. 

Even though Matt couldn't necessarily _"see"_ Frank, he could make out that he was standing in front of him. He seemed nervous almost. Almost. 

"Is this okay Matthew?" Frank's voice was deep and concentrated. 

Matt nearly sobbed at the question. Of course he'd ask permission before touching him in any serious way. That's who Frank was. Always unsure and needing to be constantly reminded. 

Matt nodded quickly and babbled words that felt like _"yes, God yes please-"_

Then, he could feel something thick, hot, and heavy resting on his hip as Frank was now back on top of him. The war veteran growled possessively while his hands went to work on kneading Matt's ass cheeks between his hands. Slick was now leaking out of Matt precariously. It coated Frank's fingertips which he brought to his nose after feeling the thin slimy liquid. He took a deep breath and made a deep sound of approval and admiration before sucking his fingers into his mouth greedily. Sucking the sweet, sweet, saltiness of Matt's self lubricant off his fingers. One by one. 

Matt could feel a deep blush coloring his cheeks, but the suctioning sounds only made his internal ache stronger. He longed to be filled and fucked. He needed it, or he would die. Literally and figuratively. 

"More-more." Matt pleaded from where he lay sweating below Frank. 

Frank rolled his hips against his own, his cock so very large like the rest of him. It made Matt keen. And Murdocks' don't keen. Then without a warning the Alpha pulled away. Matt about panicked when his legs were pushed up, so his thighs rested against his chest. 

"Ah! Frank oh God-!" Matt shouted, his head flying back against the feather filled pillows he lay on. 

Frank's tongue licked at his balls and the underside of his dick before those interesting lips wrapped around the head of his penis. The veteran wasted no time in bobbing his head and hollowing out his cheeks. He seemed to be trained as he easily swallowed down all 7 3/4 inches of Matt Murdock. The latter of the two was in some other worldly place. 

Matt felt special. He was being given the best sex of his life. Because it was from an Alpha. An Alpha who actually seemed interested in him. Who had actually went through the trouble to talk to an agent about keeping him. Who cared enough to ask for consent before doing anything major. 

Frank started making little grunting, humming noises as he sucked Matt off. 

"S-so close, Frank-uhhhhn." Matt moaned. 

That must have been a cue for the Alpha because he pulled off of the cock in his mouth with a _"schwelch"_ sound. Then he waited a moment, like he was debating something. Then he shrugged and sucked Matt's balls into his mouth.

"Hah-AH!" Matt yelled when Frank's mouth dipped lower than his balls. 

Frank licked at Matt's slick covered entrance hungrily, the smell of his potential mate was strongest here. And it tasted even stronger. He kept a firm hold on Matt's thighs, preventing him from bucking or kicking out from the sensations taking over his body. He pushed his tongue in and out of the Beta, licking up the slick that was damn near seeping out at this point. 

"Ah-ahn! Frank-oh more, oh Jesus more Frank-" Matt begged, trying his hardest to cant his hips back against the assaulting tongue licking it's way inside him. 

Frank pulled Matt's butt cheeks farther apart before pressing his face flush against his smooth skin. Slick oozed into his mouth as he licked his way deeper into Matt's core. Frank tilted the Beta's hips forward and upward a little so he could see clearly over the genitalia in front of him. The brunette looked so beautiful from this angle. With his hair completely disheveled and lying soaked against his forehead. His stomach glistened with sweat and Frank so badly wanted to taste it but he wanted to take care of his Beta's pain more. 

He brought two fingers up beside his tongue and pressed them inside easily. Matt sobbed and ground his hips back forcefully, moaning and whimpering when Frank started to thrust his fingers in and out. He started out gentle, but was quick to change his tempo. Soon he was slamming his fingers in and out of Matt's entrance, leaving the man breathless and struggling for every intake of air. The animal was peaking out of its cage in the strength behind those blunt fingers probs insistently against his prostate. 

Matt's hands dug into the sheets above his head, when the Alpha pulled away, almost relentlessly. He growled deeply before grabbing Matt by the hips and tugging him down the plush mattress so he could align his cock perfectly. 

He bent down over the brunette like a shield, then started to slide into Matt slowly. Matt's chest heaved up and down with exertion. Frank looked down at the red rimmed entrance that was busy stretching around his cock. 

Considering how wet Matt already was, he could have probably just slid right in and hit home. But Frank was much bigger than the average length and girth. So he knew to be careful with his Matthew.

Matt hissed at the sudden burning sensation crawling up his spine with each passing second, or in his case, inch. Every inch making his pleasure high wane and his pain level raise. 

"Eh-Frank it hur-I can't-can't-" Matt whimpered, his eyes and nose stinging like they always did before he started crying. 

"Shhhh, it's okay Baby, you can do it, it'll feel better soon I promise. It'll feel real good here in a minute. I just need you to relax for me, okay Sweetheart?" Frank asked in a deep, gruff voice. 

Matt nodded weakly and tried to relax his tense muscles. He slowly raised a shaking hand and wrapped it around Frank's neck, before doing the same with his opposite arm. He relaxed a little bit more now that he had a proper hold on the Alpha. 

After a few more seconds, their hips pressed against one another. Frank's balls were pressed tightly against Matt's ass and his breath was labored. They stayed motionless for about five minutes, giving each other time to adjust and calm down. 

"S'It okay to move now Sweetheart?" Frank asked quietly in his deep, almost Texan sounding accent. 

"Yes, please move Frank." Matt asked softly. 

Frank obliged with a small, short thrust that had a jolt running through the Beta. Matt panted as Frank gradually built up speed and strength in his thrusts, using his body weight to aid him in power. 

After a while, Matt was clinging to Frank as he thrusted heavily into his ass. The Alpha was making low, possessive sounds deep in his chest that matched his thrusts. 

Matthew was begging for more and now had his legs wrapped around Frank's muscled hips. The sound of their skin slapping together turned Matt on so badly he was already on the edge. The feeling of the short, buzzed hair in his hands told him this was all very real. He felt Frank tilt his head down, a low groan of pure arousal and ecstasy pouring out of Frank's mouth as he watched their bodies collide where they were joined, over and over. Wet slaps rebounds off the walls of the heat filled room. 

"Want my knot Baby? Want my knot Matthew? Huh?" Frank whispered heavily into Matt's ear when he looked away from their joined bodies. 

"Y-y-yes, I want-ah! I n-need your knot!" Matt screamed as Frank tilted his hips up so he was fucking the blunt head of his cock against his prostate with every hard, deep thrust. 

Frank smiled widely against his jaw from the beautiful reaction. He pounded harder--if possible--before he let Matt's hips fall back against the bed so he wasn't hitting his prostate dead on anymore. But it was short lived as he set a brutal pace that had the bed rapping loudly against the wall. It was so loud that the crowd outside could probably hear them. Not to mention it seemed to shake the whole house. It sure as hell was shaking Matt. 

Matt tried to reach down to pump himself but Frank smacked his hand away. 

"Only my cock Sweetheart." He grunted between brutal thrusts. 

Matt keened again. He focused on the feeling of how full he felt with Frank's huge dick inside him. He felt safe and oddly at peace and quiet, although his vocal cords would protest. 

He felt something catching every now and then on his rim and it wasn't until he noticed Frank was struggling to keep up his hard thrusts, that Matt realized it was the Alpha's knot. He howled at the thought and buried his face in Frank's neck as the pressure intensified every passing second. Soon Frank couldn't press in anymore without causing Matthew discomfort. 

He paused when Matt whined in pain. 

"I need you to relax Baby, okay? Can you do that for me?" Frank asked, concerned for Matt's well being while sweat beaded sinuously down his chest and arms. 

Matt nodded but then cried out when Frank tried to push in again. His claws digging into Frank's shoulders. 

"Okay, okay, okay, okay. Shhhh, Shh, shh... I'm sorry Baby I know it hurts. It's a lot to take but I need you to relax okay? Or it will only hurt worse." Frank whispered softly. 

Matt shook his head, tears filling his hazel eyes. 

"Hey, Baby, shhhh...It's okay it's okay Sweetheart. I know it hurts. I know. But you have to relax. Please. It's hurting me too." Matt paused, a tear running down his face which was quickly wiped away with soft and loving kisses. 

Then he slowly nodded and tried focusing on relaxing his muscles. He felt the heavy throb of Frank's cock deep inside him, so he focused on that. 

_'Thum, thun, thum-thun.'_

When he was mostly relaxed Frank spoke again. 

"Now I need you to take a deep breath for me, stay relaxed Sweetheart."

Matt did as he was told, inhaling, holding, and then releasing. He gasped when he felt Frank push his hips forward. He felt an intense burning and then "pop." Frank was all the way buried inside. His knot pressed very tightly against his prostate. Matt shuddered and gulped for air as the strongest orgasm of his life washed over him. His back arched perfectly as a scream ripped from his throat, his hands clawing for purchase against Frank's shoulders once more. He choked and clenched up as euphoria clouded his senses. His whole world went white and yellow. Full of Color. Half way through it though, he heard Frank growl from the deepest part of his chest as his cock throbbed hard, and grew impossibly bigger within Matt's body. Then it exploded. Figuratively, heat exploded in his lower belly. And it spread from there. 

Matt was shouting up to the heavens as he was pumped full of Frank's semen. He could feel it shooting off into his insides, filling him in the way his body needed it the most. Settling the ache in his loins and putting out the flame of his heat now that he was sated. 

Frank was busy circle his hips when Matt finally collapsed against the sheets. All his energy gone from him now. Frank shook and shivered above him still and it took Matt a minute to process the fact that he was still coming. Still filling him to the brim with his come. Frank's mouth kept up a continuous stream of low growls as he was drained. Matt found himself being wrapped up in strong arms after a moment. The small rotations of Frank's hips made his cock twitch back up with slight interest. Although Matt was whimpering with over sensitivity he came again within minutes. 

He was already asleep with exhaustion when Frank's first orgasm got over, his body already preparing itself for the second one. 

*******

Matt awoke to arms wrapped around him. He blinked and then seemed to remember where he was as he tried but failed to move away from the Alpha behind him. 

They were still knotted. But it seemed as though Frank had been asleep, or dozing at least until Matt had woken him by trying to move. Frank hissed in pain but otherwise kept his arms wound tightly around Matt's waist. The knot was smaller, it was finally going down.

However even as it went down, even when it went away completely, Frank didn't pull out. Instead they just laid there. Eventually falling under once more. 

*******

When Matt woke again he wasn't alone. No, those thick arms still held him, although they weren't joined anymore and Matt could feel the awkward wetness of come soaked into the sheets below his and Frank's hips. He felt lips kiss softly at his neck and it made a sigh leave his tired lungs. Frank made him feel like he was needed. Like he was worth having around. He made him feel safe. 

He turned in Frank's arms slowly and reached up with his hands. He gently caressed Frank's face in his hands, cupping and feeling the strong lines of his face. His fingers lingered over his damp lips before exploring the sharp jaw he had imagined. 

Without his permission he let the question he'd been wanting to ask slip out. 

"Would you ever consider taking me as your mate?" Matt whispered. 

He tensed when he replayed the words in his head. He was about to take it back when Frank answered him. 

"I already have. And the answer is yes." Frank stated with that hint of vulnerability once again. 

Matt sighed heavily before rolling on top of Frank to kiss him silly. The older of the two easily overpowering the beta and tackling him to the bed, twining their fingers together. 

"Mine.." Was all Frank muttered before reaching down to push his fingers into Matt's still wet entrance. 

"Yours." Matt replied with a moan.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this was really fun to write. So what did you guys think? My first time writing about this pairing.
> 
>  
> 
> **ALSO, I MAY OR MAY NOT WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER!**


End file.
